


Bedtime

by rufus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, MWPP, first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders fall asleep in front of the fire; Sirius wakes up first, and then Remus makes them all get up and go sleep in a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> For: cranberry_crash
> 
> Prompt: all the candles have burned down

Sirius woke up, and the room was dark, save for pockets of moonlight coming in the windows. The air smelled faintly of fresh-cut grass and the sea, and there was something – someone? – warm curled up beside him on the – floor? There was also someone making noises like an angry erumpent somewhere nearby. _Potter_ , he thought, and sat up carefully, still dizzy from sleep, and let his head fall against the nearest piece of – _wicker?_ – furniture. _'m still at Potter's house_ , he thought, _Mum's going to go spare_ , and then the lump next to him whuffled and twitched and became Remus Lupin.

"Don't like sleeping on the floor," Remus said, sounding very cross, and Sirius yawned quietly, obscurely glad that Mrs. Potter had chivvied them into getting dressed for bed before she left them alone by the fire. "Want to go to _bed_ ," Remus added, and stood up. Sirius reached out to steady him automatically, and Remus made an annoyed noise.

"Don't want y'to fall," Sirius said, yawning again, because Remus did do that sometimes, when he wasn't using his sticks, he stood up and then he fell over, and then the erumpent noises stopped and Potter sat up, his glasses slightly askew and all of his hair pointing towards the ceiling.

"Shut _up_ , y'wankers," he said, and Sirius heard Pettigrew make a noise that suggested he had just been poked. "Why is it _dark_ in here?" he added, and Sirius was sure he was pouting.

"Candles burned down, the fire's out and your mum has our wands," Remus said, absently, as Pettigrew sat up. "Bed now," he added, and grabbed one of Sirius' wrists and tugged until he stood up. "C'mon. Everyone. Up –" he yawned "-stairs."

"Don't _want_ to," Potter muttered, but when Pettigrew got up so did he. There was a long pause while they all looked at him, and Sirius was about to say something like _It's your house, Potter,_ when he made a huffy noise and started across the room – and promptly fell over a footstool with a loud _thump_.

"Oh, bugger," Remus said, as Potter got to his feet, muttering something under his breath that sounded like _bloody ponces_ and _nothing wrong with the couches_. 

"Upstairs, James," Remus said, quietly, and Sirius sighed, because _that_ tone meant Remus was prepared to be a balky git until he got what he wanted, and no amount of whinging would dissuade him. "Come on, it isn't far," Remus added, and started forward, making his way around the furniture with what seemed to Sirius to be unusual ease. He was walking quickly, and with no trace of a limp, and Sirius was _sure_ he had been favoring his left leg earlier in the day, when they were throwing the quaffle around in the back garden. _Odd_ , he thought, and added it to his internal list of Remus-related oddities, right after _Eats brussel sprouts **on purpose.**_

"Oi, Potter, don't be such a bloody knob about it," Sirius said, moving to stand next to Remus, and Potter turned a gratifying shade of purple before shoving past both of them and stomping up the stairs, Pettigrew hard on his heels. Remus made a clucking noise, which Sirius ignored in favor of following him up the stairs and into his room.

"Good _night_ , Sirius," Remus said, tugging the coverlet back and crawling into bed. "I'm going to _sleep_ now," he added, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"G'night, Remus," Sirius said, as he climbed up to lie down in the space between Remus' feet and the end of the bed, his back against the footboard. Remus made an irritated noise and kicked at him, and he made a contented noise as he reached out and caught Remus' ankle with reflexes born of long habit. After a minute, Remus tugged the ankle away, and then a blanket landed on him, and he slept.


End file.
